The present invention relates to healthcare, and more specifically, to safer healthcare management, such as sanitization management of different facilities.
In general, very little information may be known or available concerning the health of an individual entering a location that is accessible to the public. For example, in a hospital environment, an individual may exhibit or develop symptoms that cause him to visit the hospital, though neither the individual nor hospital staff may be aware of the underlying conditions responsible for the symptoms. In another example, an individual may enter a restaurant with certain symptoms and the underlying conditions responsible for the symptoms may be contagious. For conditions that are highly contagious, it can be critical for the health and safety of others in the vicinity to ascertain this information as quickly as possible and to take immediate action to prevent the spread of infection.